Rudolph and Zoey's Christmas Morning Passion
by Seattle Raccoon
Summary: RudolphXZoey LEMON two shot story. Takes place after the movie.


**A/N: Takes place after the movie. I don't own anything. This is rated M for a reason.  
><strong>

The celebration of the successful flight for the nine flyers was underway. The Dinning Hall was Full of eggnog, Jack Daniels eggnog, candy canes, and a large buffet of the usual breakfast choices.

Rudolph quickly snarfed a piece of toast with butter and gulped down a small glass of plain eggnog and headed toward the doors. He noticed that six out of the eight other flyers were already smashed out of their skulls from the Jack Daniels eggnog, including his father, Blitzen.

The red-nosed rookie flyer then picked up his backpack and saw he still had his family portrait and Zoey's lucky gold heart pendant. He then walked out of the dinning hall and down the hallway and toward the main doors of Santa's Headquarters.

Once outside, Rudolph breathed in the Christmas morning air and enjoyed the scenery of the village and mountains.

"Hey Rudy, where are you off too? " he heard behind him.

Rudolph turned around and saw fellow flyer Prancer with a concerned look on his face, both of their medals of valor shinning from the morning toned sun.

"I'm off to go see somebody," the rookie flyer replied.

"It's your doefriend Zoey isn't it," he accused with a smirk.

Rudolph blushed and his nosed glowed in embarrassment, causing Prancer to chuckle.

"Oh young padawan buck, I was the exact same way back then. I was around your age when my wife and I were buckfriend and doefriend, and we were best friends at school before that," Prancer explained.

"You were?"

"Yup,"

"Well she's not my doefriend, I mean we did confess our feelings last night,"

"Oh I think that you two already are, even though no one said it is official yet. Then before you know it, you'll be down and dirty with each other," Prancer chuckled.

That comment caused Rudolph to blush harder and make his nose glow brighter at the idea of getting 'down and dirty' with Zoey.

Talking about sex had always made Rudolph embarrassed and uncomfortable as he grew up, and didn't look beyond the fantasy of Zoey as his doefriend and being the receiver of her affectionate heart.

Prancer then saw his wife walk around the corner and up to her husband.

"Aren't you going to enjoy your flyer party dear?" Mrs. Prancer asked.

"How can I when I'm married to a beautiful and smart doe who is more fun than any kind of party," Prancer replied with a smile.

Mrs. Prancer smiled happily and just adored her loving husband.

"Take care Rudolph, it was cool chatting with ya," Prancer said.

"Thanks Prancer," Rudolph replied.

"Sure thing,"

Prancer then walked down the steps with his wife on the way home.

Rudolph saw them give each other a few pecks and saw Mrs. Prancer nibbling on her husband's ear and snaking a hoof between his legs and actually fondled his junk before they turned around the corner of Santa's Headquarters leaving Rudolph kinda stunned with his mouth opened.

The red-nosed reindeer shook his head to refocus, and walked down the steps and walked down the main road to Zoey's house.

* * *

><p>The young buck made it to Zoey's house and walked up to the front door. After a few knocks, he heard footsteps coming.<p>

The door opened and Rudolph caught a glimpse of a happy smile upon Zoey's face before he was bear hugged by the doe of his life.

Rudolph wanted to say something, but he just closed his eyes and smiled as Zoey began to nuzzle the side of his neck which felt heavenly.

The red-nosed buck never felt happier in his life right now. Being the hero of Christmas, becoming a flyer and awarded a Medal of Valor, finally getting respect from most of the Village, and was now getting affection by the doe of his dreams.

After about a minute, Rudolph finally decided to speak.

"It's great to see you Zoey,"

The doe then let go of him and smiled.

"It's great to see you too Rudolph," she replied, causing him too smile.

The duo just went into a locking romantic stare.

Zoey was lost into the sight of Rudolph's powerful coffee brown eyes, she could also see his exhaustion from the flight he just lead.

She then began to admire his physique, he possessed broad shoulders with some muscle beneath his fur with the sign of agility and speed as his strength, and had somewhat scruffy light brown hair. And she always adored his unique red nose.

Rudolph was also lost in the sight of the other. Zoey's eyes just sparkled like smoky quartz and possessed a hot body with slender legs and arms coated with brown velvet fur.

'He's so handsome, so brave, so kindhearted, caring and sweet,'

'She's so beautiful, smart, caring, daring, and hot,'

Rudolph suddenly felt turned on as he continued to admire her and felt a tingly feeling between his legs.

The buck knew what was happening, and began to frantically brainstorm of what to do as he felt his member poke out of the sheath.

The red-nosed reindeer never had sex before, or even fantasized himself doing Zoey whenever he 'relieved' himself since she was his best friend and was embarrassed to think of her that way.

Rudolph fought to suppressed his sexual urge, and succeeded and felt the feeling fade away and his member return back in his sheath. He suddenly remembered her lucky pendent.

"Oh Zoey, here's your lucky pendent you lent me, I'm sorry I didn't return it to you sooner," Rudolph said with a guilt tone as he dropped his backpack into the snow and picked up her necklace from the left pouch with his mouth.

"It's okay Rudolph don't worry about it, it's not like you lost it," Zoey replied as she lowered her head, allowing Rudolph to slip it over her head and to her neck.

As her head pointed to the ground, she took a glance up and blushed to herself at what she saw.

She saw that Rudolph possessed a decent sized sheathed wang, and two big furred orbs behind it.

She then realized what she was doing and pointed her eyes back to the ground without Rudolph noticing.

Zoey then raised her back to eye level with Rudolph after her necklace rested around her neck.

Rudolph finally decided to ask her.

"Zoey, your my best friend. And you are the smartest, most beautiful and kindhearted doe in the whole world. Would you like us to be buckfriend and doefriend?" Rudolph asked.

Zoey felt her heart melt and had some tears brewing in happiness.

"Oh Rudolph, I would love to be your doefriend," She replied as her eyes watered.

Rudolph suddenly leaned in and kissed her on the lips and closed his eyes.

Zoey's eyes widened for only a second, before closing them as well.

Rudolph was lost in absolute bliss as was Zoey as the new official couple then began to make out with a passion.

Rudolph suddenly felt his mind fill back up in an overdrive speed with lustful intentions and his member sprang out of his sheath and rise all the way to attention. Zoey hadn't noticed.

Feeling bold, the red-nosed buck slipped his tongue into her mouth and began wrestling hers.

Zoey slightly felt overwhelmed but, matched the passion and increased it as she placed a hoof around Rudolph's neck and pulled him into the house and onto the pile of hay shaped couch close by.

Her Buckfriend landed on top of her, and his erected member slammed on top of her stomach.

Zoey's eyes opened nearly popped out of their sockets and she stopped and froze.

Rudolph realized what he did, and got off of her, sat down and turned away with shame as he closed his legs.

"Oh I'm so sorry Zoey I offended you, I shouldn't have done that," Rudolph apologized and buried his face in his hooves as he felt 'himself' go flaccid.

"Rudolph, turn around and look at me," Zoey said in a sweet tone.

Rudolph did what she said, and Zoey rose up and scooted closer to him till she was six inches away.

"You didn't offend me or do anything wrong Rudolph, I was just a little taken back is all," she assured him with a smile and massage his shoulder.

"You haven't done it with Arrow?" Rudolph asked.

"No, we haven't done anything more than kissing," she replied.

"But if you want to continue Rudolph, you are more than welcomed to," Zoey offered.

Rudolph's ear's perked as he heard the doe of his dream just offered her body to him.

"Are you sure Zoey? I don't want to take advantage or do anything bad to you," the buck replied.

Zoey just stood up, smiled and gave him a peck on the lips.

"I'm sure Rudolph," she replied as she grabbed his hoof and pulled him up.

"Come on, my parents won't be home till tonight," she assured as she began to lead him to her room.

Inside the doe's room stood a small table with a mirror and makeup kit and jewelry box next to a small closet. On the other side of her loom laid a pile of hay for a bed by the window and a lavender colored digital clock next to it.

Once inside, Zoey locked the door, and closed the blinds. She then turned around and gave Rudolph a seductive look as he stood in front of her bed with a blank face.

Zoey then looked down between his legs and saw that he had full erection Which caused her to bring a hoof to her mouth and let out a girlish giggle.

'He's so sensitive. Getting aroused just by giving him a look,' She thought to herself.

A new wild side began to overrun into Zoey's mind, she began to picture the idea of pleasuring him and feel him inside her as they take the steps to become sexual partners.

"What?" Rudolph chuckled as well.

"You're quite sensitive, my big buck-friend," Zoey replied in a throaty voice.

Rudolph blushed, but didn't hide 'himself' this time.

"Well you did cause it after all my hot doe-friend," Rudolph replied with a smile as he began feeling his confidence returning.

"You really think I'm hot?" Zoey asked all flattered causing Rudolph to nod.

"You are the hottest doe on the planet and sweeter than a candy cane covered in sugar,"

Zoey chuckled and stepped closer to the aroused red-nosed buck.

"Well you are the sexiest buck on earth with a unique red nose and a valorous heart of a knight,"

Rudolph blushed and his nose began to glow as he pressed it against Zoey's.

The doe then connected lips with him and resumed making out.

The duo landed against the wall and didn't break their lips apart.

Zoey then broke the kiss a minute later, and began sliding down his body until she was face to groin with Rudolph.

Her eyes transfixed on his member and caused him to gasp as she exhaled her breath on him.

Zoey giggled at his reaction, and placed her right hoof on the base of Rudolph's shaft.

"Oh my gosh Zoey,"

"Are you enjoying this?" she asked in a sly tone.

"It feels absolutely amazing," he replied as he drew his head back and began to pant.

"How about... this!" Zoey said before starting to fondle his junk in a circular motion, causing Rudolph to groan in pleasure.

She giggled some more, and decided place her other hoof on his swelled member and use both hooves to pump her buck-friend's dick.

Rudolph continued to pant, and writhe in pleasure against the wall as his doe-friend continued jerking him off which escalated to be ten times better than doing it himself.

He began bucking hips in an upward motion and began humping her hooves.

Zoey giggled at what he was doing and continued her motion.

Thirty seconds later, Rudolph was nearing near his peak.

"Zoey, I'm getting close," he warned.

The doe, ignored his warning and began to pump faster. Zoey knew what was about to happen, and she wanted Rudolph to release his load on her face.

Right when she began to feel Rudolph tense up, she slowed down her pace and pointed his member directly at her nose.

Rudolph's nose flashed like a strobe light and he exploded his seed.

Zoey closed her eyes and laughed as she felt different warm splashes hit her right cheek, right part of the muzzle, nose, forehead, left eyelid, chin, and neck.

When the ejaculating buck finished, she opened her right eye and gave Rudolph a 'job well done' smile as she licked the cum painted side of her muzzle for a taste.

"You taste good. Sticky, gooey and salty," she commented.

"You are amazing, thank you Zoey" Rudolph said as he tried to catch his breath.

"You are more than welcome Rudolph, that was a fun exercise for me," Zoey replied and gave his left cheek a lick.

"We are only just getting started, let me take this intermission to wash up, and we'll continue the second half," Zoey spoke in a sly tone as she gave him a wink and stood up to go the sink and wash her face.


End file.
